Perdón
by Addie Redfield
Summary: En el día más importante de su vida, Jill Valentine recibe una carta de una persona inesperada. Hacía más de seis meses que no tenía noticias de él .¿Será capaz de continuar con sus planes una vez que haya leído lo que Chris tiene que decirle?


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

"_Tarde o temprano a todos nos toca herir o ser heridos..."_

Jill Valentine miraba absorta el sobre color beige que descansaba encima el tocador del baño. De todos los regalos que recibió ese día, precisamente aquella carta rotulada con su nombre en tinta negra fue la que llamó su atención y por la letra supo de inmediato de quién la había enviado.

La tomó y procedió a sentarse en un banco de madera que estaba en una esquina del lugar.

Hacía más de seis meses que no tenía noticias de él. El recuerdo de su última cita lo guardaba en su corazón como un preciado tesoro. Jill sonrió al recordar aquella noche de abril en la que Chris la sorprendió llevándola a cenar a un costoso restaurante italiano, a sabiendas de que ella sabía lo mucho que su compañero odiaba la comida italiana. Cerró los ojos por un momento y su mente viajó tiempo atrás, todavía sentía el suave aroma de su colonia masculina embriagando sus sentidos, aún podía escucharlo decirle palabras dulces al oído, mientras se abría paso en su interior; fundiéndose en uno bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando que su llanto arruinara su maquillaje, después de todo, una novia debe lucir perfecta el día de su boda.

Se puso de pie y echó cerrojo a la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared sin importarle que ésta arruinara su hermoso vestido blanco, traído desde París, precisamente para ese día tan especial. Podía escuchar las risas y las conversaciones de las damas de honor que esperaban a que la novia y el juez de paz se presentaran en el jardín para dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Caminó hacia la ventana y divisó las filas de sillas adornadas con listones blancos y rosas, la alfombra roja perfectamente colocada entre dos hileras de arreglos de flores. El cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba la obertura No. 3 de Beethoven para hacer más amena la espera de los invitados, mientras éstos poco a poco tomaban su lugar en la fiesta.

Jill volvió al banco de madera, respiró profundo y abrió la carta. Sacó del interior del sobre un par de hojas de papel dobladas por la mitad. Tenía fecha de dos días atrás y por el olor de cigarro, notó que Chris la había escrito en uno de los tantos bares a los que acostumbraba a visitar por las noches. Su mente le decía que era un error leerla, que lo mejor sería romperla y arrojarla a la basura, tal y como él hizo con su corazón aquella noche de abril.

De pronto todo el dolor y la amargura que intentó dejar atrás, volvieron a ella clavándose en su pecho como un puñal en el alma. Jamás hubo una despedida, una nota o una razón, solo silencio y un vacío interior que intentó llenar con alcohol y aventuras de una noche durante los meses que buscó alguna explicación de su ausencia.

Pasó de la gloria al infierno en tan solo un parpadeo. Después de aquella maravillosa cita, de los besos con sabor a deseo y de las caricias que avivaron el fuego que pensó se había extinguido; despertó a la mañana siguiente, con el cuerpo desnudo y adolorido por la fuerza la pasión vivida, con el corazón hinchado de alegría al saber que no todo estaba perdido, que después de todo aún había un futuro para ellos y que la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano. Sin embargo; al volverse al otro lado de la cama, se dio cuenta de que Chris ya no estaba, solo una almohada con su aroma fue lo único que dejó tras marcharse, entonces después de cientos de mensajes y llamadas sin respuesta, de buscarlo en su apartamento y darse cuenta que abandonó la ciudad sin dejar rastro, fue que cayó en la cuenta de que el amor de su vida había decidido salir de su lecho y de su vida para no volver jamás.

Miró la sortija de que envolvía su dedo y acarició levemente con sus dedos el enorme diamante montado en una banda de oro blanco. Estaba a unos minutos de unir su vida para siempre con un hombre que decidió salvarla de su propia perdición, sabiendo que ella jamás llegaría a sentir lo mismo que él sentía por ella. Robert James, un condecorado almirante de la Marina, que dejó de lado su carrera militar para unirse a la filas de la BSAA y luchar contra el bioterrorismo. Llegó una mañana a la cafetería de la agencia intentando llamar la atención de la agente especial Valentine. Cada día durante dos semanas, Jill encontró una rosa roja atada con una cinta rosa sobre su escritorio y una tarjeta con una invitación a cenar. Ella quedó fascinada con su perseverancia, además de que el nuevo miembro de la agencia parecía ser una buena persona, un excelente compañero y amigo, entonces por fin aceptó salir con él.

Durante dos meses Robert la llenó de detalles, cenas a restaurantes costosos y viajes a lugares exóticos. Fue en una de esas escapadas románticas, donde el nuevo jefe de seguridad de la BSAA la sorprendió con una propuesta de matrimonio dejándola sin palabras. Fue entonces que bajo el sol de la Toscana, Jill Valentine decidió darle el sí a un hombre que no amaba, que no la hacía sentirse tan viva como sólo Chris Redfield sabía hacerlo.

Una lágrima cayó en el dorso de su mano y la obligó a volver a la realidad. Todo estaba listo para que la boda se llevara a cabo y no había marcha atrás. Decidió entonces no leerla, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, necesitaba saber porque la dejó sin decir adiós, sin dar explicación alguna. Quizá era la oportunidad perfecta para cerrar aquel amargo capítulo en su vida. Resignada y a la vez nerviosa, comenzó a leer la primera línea de la carta…

_Jill:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no decidiste tirar a la basura mi carta, aunque después de cómo me comporte contigo, saber de mi sería lo último que deseas en este momento. _

_Entiendo que estés molesta y que posiblemente desees mi muerte pero en verdad no te culpo. Si sirve de algo decirlo, tener que dejarte sola y sin darte explicación alguna, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. Dormir cada noche sin tenerte conmigo, sin sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, ha sido el peor de los tormentos. Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil esta situación, sin embargo; creo que mereces saber la verdad acerca de lo que me obligó a hacer lo hice…_

_Debí escucharte cuando me suplicaste entre lágrimas que no tomara otra misión. Edonia parecía sencillo, en fin, no tiene caso hablar de la historia que conoces tan bien como yo, pero que sin embargo no he podido olvidar del todo. Sólo puedo decirte que tenías razón; algunas veces debemos saber elegir nuestras batallas y retirarnos antes de que el mal y otros sentimientos negativos consuman lo que nos queda de humanidad. En el fondo deseaba colgar las armas, comprar una casa en los suburbios y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, la única mujer que con una sonrisa, es capaz de tirar abajo todas mis defensas sin poder yo evitarlo, no obstante; mi sentido del deber fue más grande que mi razón… y que lo que yo sentía por ti. Entonces le fallé a mis hombres, a mí mismo y sobre todo a ti, que siempre tuviste fe en lo que yo era y representaba a para todos._

_Sé que después de todo, quisiste ayudarme; doctores, terapia de pareja, incluso clases de yoga, pero nada sirvió. Las pesadillas continuaron, los gritos de horror como ecos persiguiéndome por las noches, las imágenes de aquellos inocentes que pusieron sus vidas en mis manos cayendo uno a uno como las fichas de un juego en el cuál, por más que juguemos y cambiemos la estrategia, al final, simplemente terminamos perdiendo. Busqué aliviar mis demonios en los lugares menos indicados y fuiste testigo de ello; lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar mi propia miseria en cada bar de donde tenías que sacarme a rastras… no merecías vivir el infierno que te estaba haciendo pasar. _

_Te escuchaba llorar por la noche sentada en el suelo del baño y arrojar los objetos contra la pared por culpa de la impotencia. Sé que deseabas sacarme de mi propia perdición, pero algo que he aprendido en este tiempo, es que la única persona capaz de ayudarme soy yo mismo. Tu dolor lo llevo conmigo como un castigo por hacerte sufrir, en cada lágrima que derramaste por mí, en cada palabra de aliento que susurraste en mi oído cuando pensabas que estaba dormido, en las veces que me suplicaste que dejara de buscar respuestas en el fondo de una botella de whisky._

_Una vez te prometí que te amaría por siempre… y era verdad. Jamás dudé de lo que siento por ti y aún mantengo mi promesa. Algunas veces el destino tiene planes diferentes y al final terminamos heridos. Si me solté de tu mano en el camino, si no defendí lo nuestro de mí mismo, fue porque mi corazón estaba cegado de dolor… fui un estúpido al perderte… lo siento. _

_Si pudiera volver atrás, esta vez te diría lo que siento, sin embargo, el silencio se convirtió en mi propio idioma, alejándome del mundo, de la gente que realmente se preocupó por lo que pasaba, no obstante; no renunciaste a mí, cuando te grite mil veces que me dejaras solo. Te limitaste a tomarme entre tus brazos y estrecharme contra tu pecho. Jamás comprendí como eras capaz de leer entre líneas mis palabras, ¿Cómo sabías que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era sentir tu calor reconfortando mi alma rota?_

_Si te alejé de mí, si te fallé y me fui sin decir adiós, fue porque me volví muy bueno mintiendo. Cuando pensaste que las cosas estaban mejor, en realidad estaba fingiendo. Creí que engañándome a mí mismo el dolor desaparecería con el tiempo… que ingenuo fui. _

_Sé que vas a casarte con el nuevo jefe de seguridad de la agencia, ese tipo James, es afortunado, un almirante condecorado con muy buenas credenciales por lo que pude investigar. Me alegra saber que por fin pudiste conocer parte del mundo sin tener que llevar un arma en la mano. Nunca había conocido lo que es la envidia, sin embargo; el pensar que pude haber sido yo quien te estuviera esperando por ti en el altar, me provoca tanta rabia que me cuesta mucho mantener el control. _

_No espero que aún me ames, tampoco que me odies, suficiente tengo con saber que te perdí para siempre. Perdón por todo el dolor, los malos momentos y por las noches que pasaste en vela a mi lado. Merezco tu olvido... Te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida._

_Chris._

— ¡Eres un idiota, Chris! — gritó Jill, furiosa antes de estrujar la carta y arrojarla contra la pared.

Jill dio un golpe seco a la pared, sin importarle que este estropeara su costosa manicura francesa. Así que el el gran Chris Redfield, la leyenda viviente de la lucha contra bioterrorismo y fundador de la BSAA, había huido de su lado sin importarle el dolor que le causaría a ella su partida.

—Eres un maldito egoísta—musitó Jill con la vista fija en el suelo—. Dices que me amas, pero sólo pensaste en ti.

Jill rompió a llorar.

— _¿Por qué me alejaste de tu lado?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?—_pensó.

Recordó con nostalgia sus días en los cuarteles de los STARS. La cadete Valentine, la recién egresada de las filas del equipo Delta del ejército, a quien sus compañeros le solían jugar bromas pesadas que iban desde echar ceniza de cigarro a su café hasta esconder sus municiones en pleno combate. Todos se portaban distantes con "la chica del trasero sexy", todos, excepto Chris Redfield, quien desde el primer día le dio algo más que sólo un apretón de mano y una sonrisa amable.

Siguieron años de una amistad, de compañerismo, de una complicidad que rayaba en lo romántico pero que ninguno de los dos atrevía a admitir, que un viernes por la noche, después de ver mirar películas de terror por horas y de un par de botellas de vodka, descubrieron al calor de los besos reprimidos y de las caricias furtivas que el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

Después de aquel primer encuentro, en el que dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos y descubrieron sin palabras, que existen otras formas más sublimes de demostrar el amor, decidieron que lo mejor era mantener en secreto su romance; alejados de los chismes y las burlas de sus compañeros. Nadie sospechó que la cadete Valentine pasaba las noches con el hombre más ardiente de toda la estación de policía, ni que Chris Redfield era el dueño del corazón de la "chica del trasero sexy". Su trato en el trabajo era el de dos compañeros que beben café por la mañana mientras comentan acerca de la última rabieta del capitán Wesker en contra de Brad o algún otro pobre diablo que se atravesó por su camino en un rato de mal humor. Una vez terminada la jornada, quedaban de verse en algún lugar, lejos de todos, donde podían demostrar lo que sentían en uno por el otro en completa libertad.

Después de mucho tiempo de pelear hombro a hombro, de vivir entregados a su causa, había llegado el momento de pensar en sí mismos y renunciar; dejar de ser parte de una lucha que les había robado lo mejor de sus vidas y para volver a ser de nuevo personas comunes y corrientes.

La idea de formar una familia a lado del hombre que amaba la entusiasmó tanto que de inmediato presentó su renuncia a la agencia y se dio a la tarea de buscar una pequeña casa en los suburbios. Sin embargo; ese sueño se vio truncado por el sentido del deber de Chris. Edonia sería su último trabajo y aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con que tomara esa misión, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y apoyar a su compañero como siempre lo había hecho.

Se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana. Las sillas de los invitados estaban en su mayoría ocupadas, el juez de paz se encontraba alistando los últimos detalles para comenzar la ceremonia. Pudo divisar a su prometido, vestido con su elegante traje de etiqueta y un ramillete de flores blancas prendida de su chaqueta. Robert James llegó a su vida justo cuando esta era un completo caos. Hundida en una profunda depresión y con el corazón roto, aquel hombre alto, de tez morena y bien parecido, con unos ojos castaños que eran el reflejo de un alma pura y honesta, se convirtió en su ángel salvador. A pesar de que él era consciente de su amor hacia Chris, James estuvo a su lado cuando el resto del mundo le dio la espalda.

Robert la animó a volver al trabajo y encontrarle de nuevo el sentido a su vida. Jill posó su mano sobre el cristal de la ventana y miró de nuevo al hombre con el cual uniría su vida para siempre. Con él tendría una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, le prometió cuidar de ella, amarla y respetarla por siempre.

Jill tomó un encendedor del botiquín de primeros auxilios, levantó la carta del suelo, la extendió sobre el lavabo y le prendió fuego.

—Hay amores que solo pueden vivir en tu corazón, no en tu vida —murmuró Jill, recordando las palabras de Marie B, su mejor amiga—. Tal vez estaba escrito que jamás estaríamos juntos. Hasta siempre Chris.

Miró como el fuego consumía las palabras de despedida del hombre con el cual vivió los mejores años de su vida.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y de inmediato Jill recobró la compostura.

—Jill, ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Karen al otro lado de la puerta en tono preocupado.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió Jill mirándose al espejo y limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

—El juez ya llegó y Robert está esperando.

—Enseguida bajo —Jill se atusó el vestido y acomodó el velo, cubriendo su rostro.

Jill abrió la puerta y se encontró con Karen James, la hermana de Robert, enfundada en un vestido color azul celeste al igual que el resto de las damas de honor. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo: —Luces preciosa. Mi hermano es un hombre afortunado.

—Gracias —respondió Jill, tímida.

Marie B llegó corriendo estrepitosamente, levantándose el vestido azul de seda para evitar caer al suelo.

— ¡Jilly! —la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo—. ¡Qué estás esperando!

— ¡Déjala tranquila! —Karen soltó a Jill de su agarre y reprendió a Marie B—. ¿Acaso quieres arruinar su vestido?, ¡Eres tan torpe!

—Lo siento —Marie B se disculpó—. Es solo que no pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo leer una carta.

— ¿Cuál carta? —inquirió Karen, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Supiste quien fue quien te la envió? —preguntó Marie B con curiosidad.

—Un viejo amigo —respondió Jill con nostalgia.

— ¿Y que decía? —Dijo Karen con un aire de desconfianza—. ¿Estuviste llorando?

—No —Jill mintió

— ¿Segura que todo está bien?

—Por supuesto —Jill esbozó una media sonrisa y tomó a sus amigas del brazo—. ¿Nos vamos, chicas?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Marie B—. Hoy es tu primer día como la Señora James.

—Es verdad —Jill dio un ligero suspiro—Es el comienzo de mi nueva vida…

* * *

><p>Holaaaa!<p>

Sé que es un shot un poco extraño, pero en mi defensa diré que la idea surgió mientras escuchaba una canción de Camila en el auto un sábado por la noche, además de que echaba de menos escribir un Valenfield.

Agradecimientos especiales:

**Polatrixu:** Mami Pola! :D, Gracias por supervisar esta nueva locura mía, por los consejos y los regaños. Espero te guste esta nueva entrega del Capitán Gorila, perdón si no puse su cabeza en una estaca o dejé que un ejército de tortugas asesinas le hicieran justicia a la pobre de Jill, pero entiende, mi corazón de pollo no puede permitir que lastimen al pobre Chris. Jajaja!

**SKANDROSITA:** Hermana malvada! Gracias por tus comentarios feministas a favor de la dignidad de la mujer, ya van dos fics en los cuales quieres cortarle la cabeza a Chris y ponerla en tu sala de trofeos, te prometo que para el próximo volverás a sentir ese amor insano que sientes por el Capitán de los brazos sexys ;)

**Violette Moore:** Por los ánimos que me diste para crear esta historia, por creer en lo que hago y sobre todo por tu amistad. Prometo no volver a dudar de mi misma (no quiero que apuñales mi cerebro con un hisopo jajaja!). Espero que este pequeño Valenfield sea de tu agrado.

**AdrianaSnapeHouse:** Linda te echamos de menos! Sé que en este momento andas atareada con eso de la universidad, ya estamos contando los días para tenerte de vuelta, espero y continúes Cuerpo Cautivo, ya quiero leer más sobre ese Weskerfield.

Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente que se hayan pasado a leer esta nueva locura, que fue escrita con mucho cariño. Espero la hayan disfrutado.

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas… Todas son bienvenidas, sean libres de expresarse.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto XD

XOXO

Addie Redfield.


End file.
